The three words
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko have been waiting one year for Sasuke to say those three words, but he never did. what will happen if Naruko gets tired of waiting for those words.


Npov

One year, it has been one year that my boyfriend and I have been together. Sasuke and I have been friends since we were in diapers. We did everything together like we were one shadow. Sasuke and I started dating just one year ago and that's makes me happy, but the same time: sad. It's sad because even after all the years of us knowing each other and another year of dating; he never told me he loved me. I say it to him all the time, but he never says it back. Whenever we kiss it's like nothing else exist in this world, but still nothing else. I breaks my heart every time I think of a reason why he dose not say it. Dose he not really love and just dating me because our parents forced him too or I mean nothing to him?

I wanted to spend time with him today because of our anniversary, but when ever I see him now, I start crying. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait for him to say it back to me. My friends tell me to keep waiting if I really love him and that's what I did; I waited for him, but he never came. Maybe we should just stink to being friends. I'm now sitting in my room against my bedroom door crying my eyes out at six in the morning, waiting for Sasuke to pick me for school. I'm not sure if I can even look at him or talk to him.

Sasuke drives to school everyday for the past year. I pulled my knees against my chest and ran my fingers through my hair and began sob. I have to let him go. I have too set him free, so that it's feels like we are not trapped anymore. I buried my face in my knees and sobbed until I heard the honk of Sasuke car outside my window. I slowly got up and walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains apart and there was Sasuke waiting for me. I sighed; how am I going to do this? I grabbed my IPod and played 'My last Suicide' by Dalibor Krigovsky. I grabbed my book bag and head down stairs.

I ignored my mother who wished my good day at school. I used the palm of my hands to whip the tears away before I face Sasuke. I stood there on the porch just staring at Sasuke who looked excited and happy. I walked over and he opened the door for me. I gave him a small smile before getting.

~X~

The car ride was silence, as I stare out the window with my ear buds in my ears. I jumped when Sasuke grabbed my hand and gave it squeeze, telling me to 'look at him'. I turned away from the window and forced a smile on my face. He smiled back at me, but I can tell he was concern about what's wrong with me. I just turned away before he would say anything to me that would make me start crying.

Finally we made it to the school and Sasuke the engine, but neither of us moved to get out. I can see Sasuke turn him body to me from reflection of the window. Sasuke reached over and brush my hair behind my ear; then my ear bud was removed.

"Naruko, is there something wrong?" My tears were coming back and one escaped from the corner of my eye. I didn't even bother brushing it away, as I turned to face him. His eyes grew wide. "Naruko what happened?"

I choked on my tears before I can say it. "I think we should just be friends."

The threw him back a little and making his mouth fall. "W-what Naruko w-w-what's going on?" Sasuke never stuttered with his words, so I knew this shocked him.

"I'm tired Sasuke. I'm tired of waiting for you to say those three words that I waited so long to hear." The music repeated in my left ear was not making this any earlier; it was more heart breaking. "I don't want to trap you in a relationship that you don't really want. I love you Sasuke, but I can't do this anymore. All I am to you is a friend with benefits." I turned away from him and looked out the window, as the music continues on. "I clear all my stuff out of your locker and you don't have to pick me up or take me home anymore." I turned him with more tears running down my face.

I let out a sad smile before leaning and gave him one last kiss before stepping out of the car; leaving Sasuke in the car. I cried all the way to my classroom.

~X~

Three days later

It has been three days since my relationship with Sasuke was over. I cleared out my stuff out of his locker, I now take the bus, I no longer sleep without getting nightmares, and I don't talk to Sasuke. I've seen him in the halls though, he looked like a mess. When ever he tries calling me, I ignored it and cry in the bathroom. I now leave marks on my wrist to let out some of the pain.

It was now Sunday where I am home alone with the darkness of my room. I jumped when the door bell rang and I have no chose, but to get up and see who was at the door. I didn't even bother to look the peek hole and just opened the door. Right there on the door step was package. I slowly bent and retrieved the box before walking inside. The package was addressed to me. I went into the living and opened the package; all their was, was a tape. I popped it in the VCR and sat down on the couch.

The film started with a very sad pale Sasuke, with shadows under his eyes, messy hair, and blood red eyes that looked like he was crying; sitting on his bed with the lights turned off in the background.

_"Hey Naruko," _He started, but it sounded like he was choking on his tears and my tears began to fall._ "I'm so sorry, I made you feel that I never wanted you. I waited to long to say those words you been waiting for and now I lost you. Naruko, I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do to you." A tear fell down from his face. He then pulled a piece of paper. "I was going to give this to you on our anniversary, but I never got the chance to, so I'll just read it to you._

_'Naruko, you are my sunshine and shall always be my only sunshine. You are there for me through good time and bad time. You make me want to do things that I never thought I would do. Even though you can be a dobe sometimes; you will always be my dobe and I always be your teme.' A tear ran down my face, as I watched Sasuke start crying, but continued on.' There are things I been wanted to say to you for years and I'm tired of waiting to say it. I love how you are always there for me, I love how it's always you and me. Nothing could have taken you away from me. You are my own heaven out there that dose not have stormy nights. You mean so much to me. I love that we argue over the littlest things, I love seeing your smile when you run into my arms, I love how you make me think of the impossible, I love how you act like a child when I say no ramen, I love holding you in my arms when I cry. You try not to cry...you tell me life will be okay. You don't like seeing me cry and I don't like seeing you cry. You will always be my best friend, my partner, lover, and the love of my life...I love you so much Naruko. I love you forever' I then busted out crying, as I can hear Sasuke crying, as well._

_"Naruko please come back to me. I love you so much; please come back to me. I will be at my house, my parents are gone all week. Please come home baby. You in my arms is home, please come back to it. I will be waiting for you._

i didn't wait any longer till the tape went blank. I was already running out the door right pass my mom, but did not greet her. I was a girl on a mission to get her lover back.

I ignored everyone I ran pass by until I made it to the Uchiha residents. I jumped over the gate and right to the front door and began banging on it until one answered.

Sasuke was now right in front of me all broken up. I lost control and jumped into his arms. We fell to the floor with Sasuke crying in my shoulder and holding me tight.

"I love you so much." he whispered in my ear that made me smile.

"Say it again." I whisper back letting my tears fall.

"I love you."

"Then show me."

And he did. He showed me for three hours to make up lost time. Every thrust he made whisper he loved me.

Im now laying my head on his bare chest tracing my finger around his abes.

"I love you."

I love you to Naru. Forever ."

The end. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
